The First Kiss
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Marina's first kiss! Oneshot.


**Okay, I have grown obsessed with writing MarinaXTwist fanfics, don't blame... oh, 27th story! **

_Piano. Steel drums. Gong. Glass harmonica. Handbell. _The Percussion Instruments' names whirled around my head as I typed. I had to do a report on Percussion Instruments. _Anvil. Glass Harp. Mendoza. Sand blocks. _I started to feel really dizzy. I spun around my computer chair and put a hand to my head. Then I got up and lay on my bed on my side. I pulled a big fluffy pillow over my head and groaned. Music school was a pain sometimes. Too many tests. Too many essays. I was still working on last week's essay, that was _supposed _to be due on Friday. Now I was well into Tuesday, and that essay was still not done. Just thinking about it made my head spin faster. I groaned in pain, pressing the pillow hard on my head. That did nothing. Absolutely nothing. _Sleigh bells. Whistle. Wind Machine. Tonbak. Agogo bells. Lithophone. Ratchet. _The more I tried to shut the names out of my head, the more and faster they spun. I threw the pillow off my head and flopped onto my stomach, feeling the blood flow back to the rest of my body, and I immediatly regretted doing that. _Vibraslap. Bongo drums. Castanets. Conga. Cow bells. Jawbone. Maracas. _No matter what I tried, the names kept coming in. Spinning faster than the speed of light. Then exiting. _Cimbalom. Skrabalai. Glockenspiel. Organ. Xylophone. Flexatone. Frame drum. Temple blocks. Triangle. _They wouldn't stop. _Wait, was it the jam blocks that were tuned percussion instruments, or the piano? _

"Rina! You in there?" someone shouted through my door. I knew from the sound of it it was Twist.

"Mmppffhh..." I called back through my pillow. Twist came in.

"How's the percussion instruments essay coming?" he asked.

"Mmppffhh..." I mumbled. I put my hand to my head.

"What? Can't understand you when you're talking into the pillow!" Twist said. I shifted my position, only to feel even dizzier. Honestly, I think the room started spinning.

"So, how is it?" Twist asked again.

"Horrible," I muttered, massaging my head with my hand.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Twist asked.

"Mmppffhh..." I mumbled, without really having anything to say. Then Twist held up some fingers.

"How many am I holding up?" he asked. I picked up my head and squinted as I felt even dizzier. I felt my head fall back down, my reddish curls bouncing.

"Um... five? No... six...? Um..." The room was spinning, I'm sure of it!

"Wrong. Three," Twist said "you dizzy or something?"

"Mmppffhh..."

"Gonna faint?"

"Mmppffhh..."

"About to puke?" I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut in pain. When I opened them again, Twist was right in front of me. Oh, he was so cute up close! My head spun even more at the sight of _him._

"Stressed?"

"Mmppffhh..."

"Exhausted?"

"Mmppffhh..." How was he guessing all this? I squeezed my eyes shut as another wave of dizziness took over me.

"Is there anything else you can manage to speak?"

"Mmppffhh..."

"Was that a yes?"

"Eek!" I squeaked as a huge headache washed over me, bringing more dizziness.

"Have a fridge?"

"Mmppffhh...?"

"Well, do you?" I nodded weakly and pointed slowly to the corner of my room. Twist walked over and grabbed a water bottle. He brought it back and wrapped it in a towel, gently resting it against my forehead. Honestly, he was there every minute I needed him most. I blinked slowly, trying to relax, though my heart was racing and my thoughts were jumbled.

"Feel any better?" Twist asked "you look, I dunno, pale, I guess."

"Mmppffhh..." I felt as if I was slipping into darkness...

* * *

><p>"Marina? Marina!" I gasped and my eyes fluttered open to see Kiki, Shout, and the all handsome Twist. They were shouting my name, and Kiki was tapping my arm quickly. I tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back to a position on my back. I squeaked in surprise.<p>

"What? Where am I?" I asked. Then I remembered it all.

"You fainted," Twist said "and I got Kiki and Shout."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A few minutes, according to what Twist said," Kiki replied.

"Do you have any pains, say, in your back or chest, or anywhere else?" Shout asked.

"Um, no..." I said slowly "why?" Shout waved a book in my face, about treatments and such for fainting.

"I got this book, ya know, just in case. It looks like it came in handy," he said.

"Apparently, if you feel pain or if you're weak, you could be hospitalized," Twist said.

"Need anything?" Kiki asked.

"Not... that I know of," I replied. Twist lowered his voice so only I could hear.

"I was so worried about you," he whispered. I blushed. He then pulled towards me, looking about ready to... kiss? I looked past at Kiki, who motioned with her arms to go on and do it. I decided I should. I closed my eyes as we locked lips harmoniously, and then slowly pulled apart. I blinked in satisfaction, because I had done it; I just kissed the love of my life, my first actual kiss! All because I fainted!

Maybe mile-long essays weren't so bad after all... if I earned a kiss from Twist!

**D'aww... **

**References for my little stress-dizziness-fainting scene are from here;**

**.com/fainting/page2_**

**www. emedicine health . com/ fainting / page2 _ em . htm **

**Just in case the link doesn't show up... erase the spaces and copy and paste into your browser to view. =3**

**And other pages. I knew just how I wanted Marina to feel, because I, honestly, was almost in that exact position. Though I never actually fainted... and I hope I don't! Not anytime soon, at least...**


End file.
